baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Irenicus
Joneleth Irenicus znany jako Jon Irenicus. Główny antagonista w Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn. O Jonie Jon jest elfem pochodzącym z Suldanessellar. Krótko po wydarzeniach mających miejsce we Wrotach Baldura porwał drużynę protagonistów. Dziecku Bhaala w trakcie zasadzki towarzyszyli Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc oraz Dynaheir. Podczas zasadzki Dynaheir zginęła, Khalid został zabity w lochu Irenicusa. Torturował Imoen i główną postać by przygotować się do zagarnięcia ich dusz. Pozwoli to jemu i jego siostrze Bodhi żyć. Baldur's Gate Wzmianka o Jonie ukazuje się podczas rozmowy z Centeol w knie otulisko. Jeśli Centeol zostanie zauroczona powie, iż zabiła miłość Jona, Tanovę. Centeol była zauroczona Jonem, jednak on wolał Tanovę. To on doprowadził Centeol do obecnego stanu. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Jon jest tajemniczym, zakapturzonym mężczyzną. Interesuje się dziedzictwem głównego bohatera przez niemal cały dodatek. Protagonista spotyka go w różnych miejscach. Jon interesuje się zarówno dzieckiem Bhaala jak i Caelar Argent. To on jest odpowiedzialny za sny nawiedzające głównego bohatera. Ma również na sumieniu śmierć Skie. Swoimi iluzorycznymi zdolnościami omamił dziecię Bhaala który zamordował Skie w myśli, że jest ona potworem. Wrobił bohatera w zabójstwo Skie. To był jego plan od początku, a zakończył się uprowadzeniem drużyny tuż pod Wrotami Baldura. Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn Elf niegdyś żyjący w Suldanessellar, wraz z królową Ellesime byli razem. Aczkolwiek chęć posiąścia mocy Jona przeobraził go w potwora bez serca. Przy pomocy siostry, Bodhi chciał stać się bogiem, ale nie udało mu się to. Zostali wydaleni z królestwa elfów. Bodhi wiedziała, że jej okres życia został skrócony, więc dobrowolnie zmieniła się w wampira przez co jej życie uległo przedłużeniu. Irenicus zbudował ogromny kompleks badawczy pod całą Atkathlą w którym może prowadzić swoje badania na temat przywrócenia jego duszy. Pojawienie się dziecka Bhaala we Wrotach Baldura po śmierci Sarevoka nasunęło Jonowi na myśl nowy pomysł. Był w stanie użyć duszy dziecka Bhaala co umożliwiło by mu zemstę na Suldanessellar poprzez wysuszenie drzewa życia będącego źródłem nieskończonej energii życiowej. Po wydostaniu się z lochu Irenicusa na początku gry pomiędzy Jonem, a złodziejami cienia wybucha bitwa. Imoen również w niej uczestniczy po czym zostanie zabrana przez Zakapturzonych Czarodziei, którzy w swoim mieście nie tolerują sztuk magicznych. Jon i Imoen zostają odeskortowani do Czarowięzów. Protagonista przez całą grę próbuje odnaleźć tajemniczego maga. Po dostaniu się do Czarowięzów okazuje się, że Jon przejął kontrolę nad całą siedzibą magów, a z Imoen wyssał resztki człowieczeństwa. Nic nie pamięta i jest agresywna. Dusza głównego bohatera zostaje wykradziona przez Jona. Drużyna powstrzymuje Jona wraz z pomocą szaleńców uwięzionych w Czarowięzach. Ucieka a jego plan kończy się fiaskiem. Drużyna ściga Irenicusa aż do Podmroku. Zawarł tam przymierze z mrocznymi elfami - wrogami jego rasy. Szukając zemsty na swoich rodakach udaje się do Suldanessellar. Sny zesłane dziecku Bhaala udowadniają jak wielką moc posiada Jon. Podczas wojny drowów z leśnymi elfami czarodziej wysysa energię z Drzewa Życia, by mocą równać się z bogami. Dochodzi do pojedynku na szczycie Drzewa Życia gdzie Jon więzi swoją byłą miłość - Ellesime. Elf słabnie co nie zakańcza pasma problemów. Dusza protagonisty przetransportowuje całą drużynę do samych czeluści piekła. Ostateczne starcie odbywa się w Piekle. Grafika Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Bossowie